Jack's Drag Race: Season 1
Jack's Drag Race is a fan made series inspired by RuPaul's Drag Race. This season, 14 queens battle in the ultimate drag queen competition to come out on top and take the crown and title as America's Next Drag Superstar. Contestants Progress Episode 1: Sewing the Seasons Airdate: June 14th, 2018 14 queens enter the werkroom to compete on the first season of Jack's Drag Race for the grand prize of $100,000 dollars and the title of America's next drag superstar. Shortly after meeting each other, they are quickly introduced to their first main challenge. For their first task, they were assigned to create two looks, one for winter and one for spring. Many of the queens were shocked by this, as sewing two garments is a very hard task for the first week. Upon modeling their outfits on the runway six of the queens were deemed safe and sent to the untucked lounge. Gianna, Vivien, Summer, Georgina, Svetlana, Zarina, Beatrix, and Rhonda were the tops and the bottoms of the week. Vivien was praised for her look while also bringing in her own style, Svetlana also received similar critiques for her uniqueness and high-fashion appearance. Rhonda stuck to a roller-disco theme for her outfits and they were liked by the judges, especially for going on the runway with rollerskates, but critiqued because her outfits were fairly similar. Beatrix was praised for her sewing skills and high-quality outfits with many accessories and complexities to it that the other girls didn't have, for this she was deemed the winner of the challenge. On the other hand, Summer was grilled for having very boring and skimpy outfits that felt like a cop-out. Georgina's construction was poorly done with visible hot glue and poor choice of fabric. Gianna was clocked for having a simple toga style dress that involved minimal work and a pedestrian winter look. Zarina was heavily criticized for her looks being messy and confusing. Zarina admitted that she had set the bar very high for herself and couldn't attain everything that she wanted. Zarina and Gianna were placed in the bottom for their lackluster outfits and had to lip sync for the lives. In the end, Zarina came out on top and Jack told Gianna to sashay away. * Main Challenge: Construct and model two looks; one for summer, one for winter * Challenge Winner: Beatrix Buchanan * Main Challenge Prize: $2000 gift card to FABRICplanet * Bottom Two: Zarina: Space Bitch and Gianna Florez * Lip Sync Song: 'Green Light' by Lorde * Eliminated: Gianna Florez * Farewell Message: "Be kind to each other, ladies!!! XOXO -G" Untucked: As the safe queens were the first to arrive, Madam Butterworth, Liberty, Honey, Flora, Petra, and Helena expressed their relief to have made it through the first week. They then began to speculate who would win the challenge with all of the top fours name being mentioned. Flora then brought up the conversation of who should go home, the queens responded by saying that she should answer first if she wants to bring it up. She quickly said that Gianna should be the one to go because she brought out a "tacky fucking dress" and said that she should not have made it on the show saying "this bitch has 6 months of experience I have friends that have been doing it for years and they didn't make it." which made many of the queens in the room uncomfortable. Later when the rest of the queens arrived backstage, the conversation came up again, upsetting Gianna enough to make her cry. Georgina came to her defense and called out Flora for her invalidating someone else's drag and saying that Gianna earned her spot in the competition. Beatrix sided with Flora in the argument and the two became very defensive towards Georgina claiming that she was instigating fights. Georgina retorting that they were the ones who made the hurtful comments in the first place. The fight fizzled out as Zarina began to speak about her own feelings of not being good enough in her area of expertise to which the queens bonded over the struggle of the first week. Zarina and Gianna practiced their lipsync before being called back to the main stage. Episode 2: Home Sweet Home Airdate: June 15th, 2018 * Mini-Challenge: Trampoline Photoshoot * Mini-Challenge Winner: Big Rhonda * Mini-Challenge Reward: Extra work time for the main challenge * Main Challenge: Market your hometown/city in a tourism commercial * Runway Theme: Home Sweet Home (hometown inspired look) * Challenge Winner: Svetlana * Main Challenge Prize: Dekoy Hair Care Products * Bottom Two: Flora and Petra Fied * Lip Sync Song: 'Jolene' by Dolly Parton * Eliminated: Petra Fied * Farewell Message: Auf Wiedersehen, bitches! Episode 3: Diva's * Main Challenge: The queens go full diva in a lip-syncing dance number inspired by the classic TV specials "VH1 Divas Live" * Main Challenge Prize: a $1,000 gift card from Sparkles Rhinestones, and a $1,000 gift card from Fierce Queen Heels * Main Challenge Winner: Liberty * Runway Theme: Pretty In Pink * Bottom Two: Honey Spice and Beatrix Buchanan * Lip Sync Song: 'Our Lips Are Sealed' by The Go-Go's * Eliminated: Beatrix Buchanan * Farewell Message: "You got me, bitches. Take home the crown, Flora!" Episode 4: * Mini-Challenge: The queens were given jumpsuits to glam up and model. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Zarina: Space Bitch * Mini-Challenge Reward: Pick teams for the main challenge * Main Challenge: In teams of 2-3, create your own girl group/band, create your own lyrics and music video and present to the judges * Runway Theme: Rocker Chic * Challenge Winner: Vivien Davis and Helena Handbasket * Main Challenge Prize: none * Bottom Two: Honey Spice and Big Rhonda * Lip Sync Song: 'Barracuda' by Heart * Eliminated: Honey Spice * Farewell Message: "Thick and Sweet 4evaaaa - HS" Episode 5: Snatch Game * Main Challenge: Snatch game * Runway Theme: Butterfly realness * Challenge Winner: Flora * Main Challenge Prize: none * Bottom Two: Zarina: Space Bitch and Georgina Macmillan * Lip Sync Song: 'Lies' by Marina and the Diamonds * Eliminated: Zarina: Space: Bitch * Farewell Message: "Visit me on Uranus!!!!! - The Space Bitch" Episode 6 * Mini-Challenge: Reading * Mini-Challenge Winner: Georgina * Mini-Challenge Reward: Assign decades for the main challenge * Main Challenge: Create and model an outfit inspired by an assigned decade * Challenge Winner: Flora * Bottom Two: Svetlana and Big Rhonda * Lip Sync Song: 'If I Could Turn Back Time' by Cher * Eliminated: Big Rhonda * Farewell Message: "You girls are some of the best I've ever met, whoever takes it has truly earned it. - Rhonda" Episode 7 * Mini-Challenge: '''Slap out of it * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: Vivien, Georgina * Mini-Challenge Reward: Team captains for the challenge, get to pick teams * Main Challenge: Act in a soap opera parody. * Challenge Winner: Vivien * Runway: Cheeta Print * Bottom Two: Summer Winters and Madam Butterworth * Lip Sync Song: 'Paparazzi' by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Madam Butterworth * Farewell Message: "ugh I don't want to go. good luck queens. best top 7 ever - Butter" Episode 8: * Mini-Challenge: Answer trivia questions about fellow season 1 queens * Mini-Challenge Winner: Svetlana * Mini-Challenge Reward: Decide order for the main challenge * Main Challenge: Performing a stand-up comedy act in front of a live audience * Challenge Winner: Svetlana * Runway: Under The Sea * Bottom Two: Summer Winters and Flora * Lip Sync Song: 'Toxic' by Britney Spears * Eliminated: Flora * Farewell Message: "Wow, I'm officially gagged. Just know that this isn't the last of me - XOXO Flora" Episode 9: * Main Challenge: Create a political campaign and also a smear campaign against an assigned opponent. * Challenge Winner: Georgina * Runway: Fur * Bottom Two: Summer Winters and Liberty * Lip Sync Song: 'Wrecking Ball' by Miley Cyrus * Eliminated: Summer Winters * Farewell Message: "*lipstick kiss* - SW" Episode 10: * Mini-Challenge: '''Everybody Loves Puppets * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: Georgina * Mini-Challenge Reward: First choice of candy for the ball * Main Challenge: Participate in the Halloween Ball and model three looks; a high fashion re-work of a classic Halloween costume, an autumn-themed outfit, and an outfit inspired by a type of candy that will be made by hand. * Challenge Winner: Liberty * Bottom Two: Svetlana and Helena Handbasket * Lip Sync Song: 'You Make Loving Fun' by Fleetwood Mac * Eliminated: Svetlana * Farewell Message: "The Crown is just around the corner.... give 'em hell" Episode 11: Grand Finale * Lip-sync Finalists: Georgina Macmillan vs Vivien Davis * Lip-sync Pairings: Georgina Macmillan vs.Helena Handbasket; Liberty vs.Vivien Davis * Lip-Sync Songs: "Homewrecker" by Marina and The Diamonds (Georgina vs. Helena); "Silver Springs" by Fleetwood Mac (Liberty vs. Vivien), and "Cosmic Love" by Florence + The Machine (Georgina vs. Vivien Davis). * Winner of Season 9: '''Vivien Davis * '''Runner-Up: Georgina Macmillan * Third Place (tie): Liberty and Helena Handbasket Trivia * I originally created this season in February (2018) Category:Seasons